Tag, I choose me
by QuickandIndecisive
Summary: A bunch of songfics i wrote that i hope you like. Comment, Alert, Subscribe


1

**What you Got **

**Colby O'Donis**

**What You Got (feat. Akon) – Single**

She walked down the street and suddenly everyone was hypnotized by her; including myself.

Everything about her had this certain air.

She was so sexy without evening try.

She seemed to have no interest in other guys but teased them anyway.

"Lilly."

"Yeah Joe."

"You should probably stop doing that."

"What Joe."

"Acting Sexy."

"Why?"

She was closer now pressing her body against my own.

"Because you don't need to flaunt what you got I am yours."

"I am."

"Yes."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

We danced for a while together our bodies never moving less than a few inches apart.

"Joe."

"Yeah, Lilly."

"I was waiting for you to come to me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Won't Go Home Without You **

**Maroon 5**

**It Won't Be Soon Before Long**

"Miley don't leave please." I begged as I brought another glass to my lips.

"Joe, you aren't stable."

"Miles, I won't-"

"No Joe this isn't the first time. I knew you only loved Lilly. You were using me weren't you? You never loved me. If you did you had a does of Lilly to forget about me." Miley went on and on a jealous rampage.

"Let me speak." I finally said.

"WHAT Joe?" She asked. "WHAT IS IT NOW." She yelled the glass rattling on the table.

"I did Love Lilly but-" She cut me off again.

"But what, Joe she ran out of juice?" She questioned.

"No, She didn't love me, She was trying to get me to love you."

"And." Her voice was lower now.

"I do."

"Oh." She said.

"I tell you I love you and all you can say is oh."

**When You Look Me in The Eyes **

**Jonas Brothers**

**Jonas Brothers**

"Miley what's wrong?" I asked. She had seemed to be drifting off lately.

" Nothing." She responded her eyes catching surfers.

"Okay." I begun to nonchantaly drink my drink.

"What's with the third degree?" She suddenly demanded turning around.

"Miles It's okay I am here for you." I gave her a comforting arm, which she gladly accepted, You see she had recently been thrown out of her house for being pregnant with an older guy.

"Just Look at me in the Eyes everything will be alright." I whispered soothing words into her ear so she knew it was okay,

"I love you." She croaked.

"I know." I responded. "Our baby going to be fine."

"It will won't it." I nodded. "Hannah Oken."

"I like it,"

**Mercy **

**Duffy **

**Mercy- Single **

"Nick I shouldn't be here." Miley begged as the curly headed boy held on to her arm.

"Why do you have to worry so much?" He questioned as he pulled her into his building.

"Nick, please just release me," She asked again. It had been the popular statement of the night.

"Miles, just try it." He looked into her eyes trying to see if she was buying it or not.

"Fine, but only 10 minutes." She protested trying to loosen her grip.

"Nope."

"Nick?" She asked once they had finished "it." "Why do you have this certain pull on me?" She asked twirling a curl.

"Because you're always begging me for Mercy." He smirked kissing her forehead.

**5.Grace Kelly**

**MIKA**

**Life in Cartoon Motion**

"Jackson, can we talk." Lilly asked stepping into his oh my goodness his clean room.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Lilly asked completely shocked.

"I got a reality check." He replied his glance staying on Lilly for just a bit long.

"Wow!" Was all she could say?

"So what can I do?" He asked hoping she would say "her."

"It's Oliver again." No such luck.

"Tell him."

"I can't tell him I love him." She groaned sitting on his lap.

"Why Not?" Jackson asked.

"Because I like someone else."

"Who?" Jackson was getting curious now.

"A man who listens to Grace Kelly by MIKA my all time favorite song." With that, she kissed him on the lips.

**After Tonight **

**Justin Nozuka **

**Holly **

"Come on I want you to see this." Nick begged as he grabbed Mikayla's arm leading her to the sunflower field behind her house.

Mikayla felt tingles along her spine as Nick squeezed her right hand asking her to run farther.

Finally, they landed in the middle fireflies everywhere and tall sunflowers on the ground.

"Look." He demanded.

She did but didn't see why he was smiling.

"What?" She asked. He only smirked shook his hand and continuing looking at the stars,

So she leaned into his head so she could see what he was looking at.

'The Stars' nothing more.

"After tonight all always be there for you." He told her cupping her chin.

Mikayla decided that after the events that happened tonight it was exactly what she needed.

**Take a Breath **

**Jonas Brothers**

**Jonas Brothers**

There she was fawning all over him draping her body on him like he some sort of God.

We all wondered how come she didn't see.

Why she didn't sit still so it could all come into focus.

Nope instead, she chooses to become his plaything his little sult if you want.

Everyone knew. It was hard not to with all the sexual looks and tension when they were in the room.

She didn't care anymore really she just wanted to be loved but she didn't have the right one.

Kevin noticed Nick's gaze and walked over to him.

"Nick it's not worth it Lilly belongs to Joe that's why it will always be." Kevin warned.

"Kev, she doesn't deserve that. I love her Goddamant."

**7:05 **

**Jonas Brothers **

**It's About Time**

I have a very close memory with time. Especially when the clock strike 7:05.

Why?

Because at 7:05 Lillian Bailey Truscott passed away in my arms muttering a simple I Love You, Nick.

I loved her more than that selfish brother of a bastard ever did. However, he never took notice.

One year later on her death date October 12th, he married Miley Stewart. Now the happy couple has three kids none of them named after his ex-finance.

I have one kid. He is a Love child. Lilly had him right before she died. His name is Leo (after his mother) Adam Jonas.

Who am I?

The person who killed her of course.

**Bennie and the Jets**

**Elton John **

**Elton John: The Greatest Hits 1970-2002**

"Kevin, come on." Mikayla said as she dragged him towards a bar on the end of the corner.

"Mickey my jacket is wet." Kevin complained. The two happened to be stuck in the rain ruining their picnic. The rain was so heavy and they concentrated on saving the food so much they forgot where they parked. Therefore, her they were in a bar.

"It's my favorite song, hurry up." She blinked her eyes twice and Kevin took no time to follow her.

"Bennie and the Jets?" Kevin asked. "This is your favorite song?" He asked.

"Yes, and we gonna dance." She told him. She stood on the table and begun to dance and no later Kevin joined her. He didn't dance like she did more like watched her. She knew all the words and sung along with perfection.

8 months later

The know married couple happened to stubble upon the same bar with the same song playing.

Upon entering Kevin said something to the jukebox. "Thanks, Elton for writing Bennie and The Jets it brought me and my wife together." He walked away towards his wife dancing on the table.

**I Kissed a Girl **

**Katy Perry **

**I Kissed a Girl – Single **

Miley watched Lilly dance roughly against some other girls. It was not unusual that they were at a lesbian bar. A few months ago Miley had found out that Lilly was a lesbian. No, the blonde didn't come open and tell her. Miley didn't like to say it this way but she had the very exciting pleasure of seeing her having sex with her stepmother. She was shocked but told Lilly she 'd get use to the idea.

"Miles, this way." Lilly said winking at Miley for affect; She pulled her to the center of the dance floor. Making sure to press her body against her, moan, and groan as much as possible.

Miley couldn't take it any more and kissed Lilly. Soon they're tongues were battling and their hands rubbing all over each other's bodies.

Lilly was the first to pull away. However, Miley wasn't finished. She grabbed Lilly's right boob and proceed to suck it right through her shirt. Lilly lifted it up and let her 32 DD breast bounce for all the ladies to see. Miley squeezed her breast and said. "So what was that thing you did with my mom again?"

**Alison **

**Elvis Costello**

**The Best of Elvis Costello: The First 10 Years**

"Who is Alison?" Mikayla demanded as she went through her girlfriend's contacts on her I-phone.

"No one." Lilly told her. She tried to grab a boob and squeeze it so she could forget but No such luck.

"Lillian don't lie to me." She wagered a finger in her face and removed her hand.

"I am Not." Lilly said trying to get closer to the firing brunette.

"Than why does it say "I am with Alison Playing with her breast right now, brb. A quicke. On this text to Miley. EXPLAIN." She yelled.

"Fine, Mikayla." Lilly sat down and motioned for Mikayla do the same.

"Oliver came by recently." Oliver was Mikayla's ex he raped her and was known to randomly come by and force her to have sex with him. Mikayla luckily had been at work. "Anyways, I knew he'd hack into my cell-phone account and read my text to Miley like he had done the previous times. Therefore, I needed a code name for you. I was having sex with Miley and she accidentally screamed out Alison as it begins to play on the radio. So viola, Alison."

"Come mere Lills I think Ally's gonna cum if you try that boob thing again."


End file.
